Legend of Lylat
by CanadianPWNies
Summary: After the Anglers were defeated Star Fox was pulling itself together Fox and Krystal are back together Slippy is back and continues contact with Amanda , as for Falco back on the team still brash and head strong as ever, but something was coming something was coming and it is not a pretty sight.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Lylat

Prologue

Just one year after the Star Fox team defeated the anglers , and Fox , Falco , Krystal , and Slippy reunited after so long , due to Fox's mistake with making Krystal leave the team before the Anglers showed up , that was the past , but he still has nightmares of the team falling apart especially Krystal . So things are not going well for Star Wolf . Wolf was constantly looking for another member for Star Wolf. Leon was constantly swearing about Falco , and Panther surprisingly was not after Krystal , but after another women who is a racing champion at the Lylat GP. Plus there was soon to be an outrage around the Lylat , but no one suspected a thing it would all come… soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Decision making

The team was chilling, Fox sat in the captains chair and was modifying his blaster , Slippy was messing with his arwing , Krystal was looking over some papers , and Falco had just walked in .  
Then as he passed by glancing at the papers which Krystal held in her hand. Then Falco spoke up.

"Whatcha got there Krystal ?" He asked  
" Oh this is some criminal papers I printed out " She replied . Just then Fox's ears perked up . What you mean there are some criminals ? Apparently I must of missed something . " Fox spoke up , when he got up and looked the two papers one was a male German Shepard who had a price on his head of 80,000 credits , then he looked at the next it was a black wolf with long frizzy hair her price was 200,000 .

Fox stared at the paper. "Damn" he thought " 200,000 is always better then 80,000 but she has faced many bounty hunters and none have come out alive." He then looked over at Krystal, " And... I can't lose her not again" , he thought. Then suddenly he was interrupted .  
"What do you think Fox"? Krystal asked smiling . "What... uh I mean I think we should go with the Shepard " Fox said face heated up. "Why not the 200,000 credits Foxy , or are you afraid of a cat fight ?" Falco said laughing , but after that Krystal shot a death glare at Falco, as an effect he stopped laughing.

"Fox?" Krystal asked

"Yes" Fox replied now noticing Falco heading into the kitchen.

"You're nervous aren't you" she asked

"No...I'm not " Fox said tense

"Liar" Krystal said as she walked over and kissed him. " I don't need telepathy to figure that one out.

Fox stood red "Yeah...I know" he told her as he gave her a hug. "I'm going to sleep" he walked over to his room "Good night " he told her "Good night" she replied smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Fox entered his room wondering which criminal to go for. "Man that bounty of 200,000 sure sounds nice and I have to say people from all over the Lylat system have come to Titania now that those dune worms and that lousy ass ape Andross is gone". Fox looked over at his dresser it was a picture of all of his friends Falco,Slippy , himself,Peppy,Krystal,Bill, and of course how could he forget about his good friend Tricky all together in one picture. Then looked at a pair of dark shaded sunglasses which was one of the many pairs that belonged to his father. "I wish you were in that picture Dad". Fox said scratching his left ear ,he threw on some slacks and hoped in his bed.  
Before he could start sleeping he heard a knock on his door it startled him. "Hey Fox it's Slippy" . Slippy said as he knocked. "Oh sure you can come in" Fox replied. Slippy walked in and placed a communicating device on Fox's dresser . Apparently Slippy was wearing his flight jacket and he spoke up . "I'm going to Aquas to visit Amanda, and if you need me just use the device that was placed on your dresser. " Fox looked at the device, then at Slippy, and nodded. "Ok see ya later Slippy said as he walked out his room, closing the door behind him. Fox had laid down and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning...

Falco woke up " Was I dreaming about..." . Falco's face grew red, "Katt" he finished, as he climbed out of bed. Falco looked at the clock it read 7:47 he threw on an under shirt and some slacks and walked into the kitchen and encountered Krystal she was drinking a glass of water and put it down when she noticed Falco. "Good morning" she said casually . Falco said the same thing back in a weird tone. So Krystal took a look in his mind using telepathy and she spoke " It's about Katt right?" She said in a mischievous tone . Falco's face lite up red. "W...what gave you that Idea" he asked nervously . " It's alright Falco" she told him " Yeah I know he told her.

Several minutes later in Fox's room

Fox was still lying in bed... until a sudden beeping went off Fox got up and read the message his eyes widened in horror as he read the message " Fox it's Slippy Amanda has been captured , and so have I we need your help get us out of here ! Fox put on his flight suit and flew out the door to where Krystal and Falco were. He then announced , Falco Krystal Slippy and Amanda are in trouble we need to head out as soon as you both are ready. "Alright finally some ACTION !" Falco exclaimed. " Ok Fox ". Krystal replied

Another few minutes later...

The trio ran to their Arwing's Rob activated and unlocked the ships .

They headed towards Aquas .


	4. Chapter 4

The three were in space and near Aquas in no time, however when they were near the atmosphere something odd came up . The team had no idea what they were up against . Fox looked to his left , he saw Falco's arwing , to the right he saw Krystal's arwing . Fox took a deep breath and then broke the silence. " Ok I'm not seeing anything in space , or on radar it looks like we can fly into the atmosphere safely " Krystal was deep in thought she detected not a sound around the atmosphere of Aquas , but she knew something or someone was lying and waiting , she then remembered what Wolf told Fox , and what Fox passed on to her she remembered his words " When the time comes don't hesitate ... just act . Then the three were penetrating the atmosphere . Falco looked down all he could see through the cock pit window was blue (the ocean) then tons of orange and red , he spoke up . "Yo Foxy looks like we have company". Fox then replied " Yep these guys don't see us coming" Then Falco fired a smart bomb soon the enemy went haywire. "What the HELL!" an enemy pilot yelled as his ship was exploded by the smart bomb. " Flashy entrance Falco". Fox said. "Well I didn't want to make the job to hard" Falco replied. Krystal started laughing. " What"? Fox and Falco said at the same time. Is there ever a time were you two don't argue when you're flying. " Krystal said still laughing. Soon enough she won't be laughing very long

Aquas, Amanda's quarters

Aquas time: 4:24

"They caught my fiancée but they won't catch me" Amanda whispered to herself holding a pocket blaster and one of Slippy's grenade's . Soon she threw the grenade and the terrorists did not realize until...BOOM! She then saw one pointing an assault rifle at her as the hostile fired she evaded and dug her heel into the wall and did a back flip and fired at the hostile while being airborne. She landed right on her feet "I wonder if could pull off a move like that" she wondered, she ran to her ship and soon made contact with the Star Fox team. " come in... ! She then heard Fox's voice, "Please...just Fox" he said through the communicator then the Vulpine continued " We are in the middle of a sky battle things are just fine up here... Oh and is Slippy with you? Fox asked . "No" she said trying to hide her sadness inside. "But I can give his location I threw a locator device on an enemy ship so I can fly up with you, and lead you to where he is being held hostage". Krystal listened to their conversation expecting Fox to say no it's too dangerous , but he didn't, she was proud of him letting other women in on the fights like he was now starting to do with her, therefore letting her know he truly loved her."Alright Falco, Krystal are you ready? Fox asked. "Duh does it look like I'm ready?" Falco replied . "All ready to go" Krystal said in a sexy voice which made Fox blush but he kept a great smile while he did " Ok then let's do this ...as a team!"

Secret hideout: prison halls

Aquas time 5:06

Slippy's head was throbbing in pain, his eye's were slowly opening apparently there were other prisoners being held here as well . He looked outside of his cell he saw some Cornerian soldiers, then his cell was opened the guard grabbed him by the arm and led him to a room , Slippy looked at the figure sitting in a chair he was a dog and he looked beat. Just then Slippy realized something "That soldier it's... Bill !" Slippy said aloud. "Shut up!" The guard yelled pushing Slippy harshly into a worn out couch and next to it was a table . "Boss you're here". The guard said as a hooded women entered the room. "So looks like you want some answers". Bill said , then next the women spoke " Correct , I not only do I have a member of the Cornerian military , I also have a Star Fox member which means I can get all of the information I want on both. Slippy was tense and nervous , but Bill was trying to act afraid, and was doing a excellent at it. Then he stopped faking it, and broke the silence. " Like hell , Star Fox can take down any threat the Lylat has to offer, so what make's you think I'm going to spill to you, I'm placing my life on them". Then the lady's evil smile went away.

Sky's of Aquas inside enemy territory

Aquas time 5:30

Amanda now in her ship was leading the Star Fox team to the base were her fiancée was being held hostage. Falco right on her tail to make sure she does not run into trouble. Fox and Krystal a fair distance behind them were talking to each other through private communicators . " Man those guy's were easy... to easy" Fox was telling her. " Could not agree more" she replied . Fox switched to a more gentle tone since there was some sadness in Krystal's voice . " Is everything alright Krystal" he asked . " Y-yes everything is...fine" Krystal said trying to hide the pain in her voice. "Man I wish I had telepathy" he thought Soon the four arrived , there were terrorists pointing their fire arms right at their ships Amanda used a multi lock on them blasting the hostile's all over, then they landed and exited their fighters . Fox drew two customized blasters from their holsters , Krystal brought out a shot gun, Falco had taken a laser sniper rifle and Amanda a sub machine gun. "Ready to bring down the house?" Falco asked. They all nodded, took the safety off their weapons and snook inside. They walked until the hallway split into two " Okay Fox what are our orders?" Falco started "Krystal and I will take the left hallway , Falco and Amanda I want you two to take the right hallway . Fox replied " Oh I get it you want to spend some time with your lady". Fox blushed madly, and said. "Yeah well I bet you would do the same for Katt. Then Falco started to blush as well , and soon Amanda broke up the fight. "Stop screwing with each others love life's and focus on getting Slippy back." Amanda said. "She's right Fox" Krystal said grabbing his arm Fox was still blushing but started to calm down. " Yes let's go and get Slippy back" then the four split into two as planned.

Aquas hideout lounge

Aquas time 6:11

All this time the guards were whispering in this women's ears. Slippy and Bill were talking to each other as well. "Bill how the hell did you end up here?" Slippy asked. " Well apparently there was a spy ...actually there were several spy's who pretended to be in the Cornerian military, and they led me into a dark ally were they said there were smugglers and of coarse there wasn't any they knocked me out cold and...here I am, and what about you Slip? " ."Me? Well I was visiting Amanda, and went to go down to the beach come back and surprise me, and while she was gone I got captured".Slippy explained . Soon every one in the room had their discussion and went back to business . "How about I tell you a little about myself , my name is Garnet Jones I am the outlaw from Titania, and if you need proof...(Garnet reaches under her coat and pulls out a gargantuan revolving blaster.) This is all you need" . Bill was shocked, not only was she the outlaw having a price of 200,000 credits on her head, but the blaster was from the black market and is stronger then the most powerful weapon's provided to the Cornerian military. Bill had lost all of his confidence including Slippy. Bill did have one question though, how come she was on Aquas and not Titania? He was not sure whether he would live to find out.

Aquas base: unknown area

Aquas time 6:25

Fox held both of his blasters, and Krystal had her shotgun ready they both walked side to side keeping an eye out for Slippy and any hostile's so far there weren't many enemy's around and kept contact with Falco and had an idea then he told Krystal " Krystal how about trying to use your telepathy." Oh okay I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier" Krystal focused her mind on her surroundings at first there was nothing then she could see three organisms. A wolf, a dog, and a toad. "Fox" Krystal whispered I think I know we're Slippy is" . Then Fox replied "Okay but let's be discreet . Krystal nodded they headed to their destination.

Aquas hideout: (Another) Unknown area

Aquas time 6:30

Falco and Amanda were walking through searching every room they found nothing until a guard spotted them. "Hey! ,Stop! "The guards were in pursuit of Falco and Amanda they ran into a battle truck A wide Smile formed on his face." Hey get in here" Falco said patting on the seat with his wing like hand On the seat next to him, she hopped in and Falco put the vehicle in full throttle the terrorists looked " OH SH-" but Falco ran them over Amanda fired and yelled over the engines noise " You're not a safe driver are you!" Falco nodded and said " Yep danger is my middle name!"

Authors note: Hey everybody I tried to make the chapter longer then the past few . Maybe you can guess what happens next. All I'm going to tell you is that Katt will be in the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Star Fox.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this chapter is action packed! With my story followers The Krystal Method, Troygroomes , and Jedelas thank you for your support ! :D Please R&R.

6:48 Aquas time

Aquas base lounge

Fox put his ear on the door and listened he could hear the voices of a female, Slippy , and Bill . " That's a nice gun " Bill said nervously . Garnet smirked a smile underneath her hooded robe " Yeah it is and let me tell you something flattery will get you no where now". She said as she spun the revolvers barrel. Slippy gulped and spoke up. " What's th-the guns energy source ? " Nuclear bullets made on the planet Venom". Garnet answered, Bill was tense "That's impossible all Venom's weapon factory's were shut down after Andross was defeated , it was a direct order from General Pepper himself " . Bill looked at the long barreled blaster which Garnet held in her hand. Slippy started to talk " Are you gonna shoot us?" " What do you think frog boy!" Garnet said loudly. " Before we die are you going to show your face". Slippy replyed nervously . " Oh why the hell not, both of you are going to die anyway " Garnet pulled off her robe and underneath was a black and red flight suit and she had an onyx tomahawk strapped to her hip she had jet black fur and black hair reaching down to her waist. She wore an evil smile and had eyes the color of blood. Fox and Krystal were peeking through the small crack of the two doors Fox's eye's grew wide " She's that killer from Titania the one with a price of 200,000 credits on her head. Fox thought Bill stared through his shaded visor " She may be beautiful on the outside , but on the inside she is an ugly demon.

Garnet stood up and pointed the revolver at Bill's head . " I think I've shown you enough already... Now you must die Cornerian filth! " You won't kill any one today GARNET ! " Fox and Krystal bursted into the room Krystal landed her heel right on Garnet's face and Fox aimed his blasters at the terrorists and fired using his best trigger fingers taking out the guards in an instant. Bill jumped out of his seat and landed a fist in one of the terrorists ribs and a foot in ... you know where, and Slippy took cover . Fox took out a Cerinian knife ( a gift from Krystal ) and dug it into the chest of a juggernaut. Garnet got up and wiped the blood off her face and looked at Krystal. " A Cerinian huh I thought you were all dead". Garnet spoke bluntly. Krystal then glared at her " How do you know I'm a Cerinian . Garnet laughed in an evil tone and smiled. "You don't remember that I was one out of thousands who invaded your stupid little planet , In fact I was hired by the Venom army itself" Krystal's eyes were now full of hate. She summoned her staff while Garnet drew her tomahawk . Krystal uncontrollably charged at her yelling " YOU BITCH!" The two female's kept bashing their weapons at each other neither of them could land a blow. Fox and Bill cleared the area, and Slippy came out from hiding. Fox saw Krystal fighting Garnet when Krystal backed Garnet into the wall , as a result Garnet smashed a glass container and pressed a button the self destruct button ( I know it's corny) Then the ceiling came tumbling down then came a helicopter they let down a rope and pulled Garnet into the chopper " See ya later blue girl" . Garnet said laughing, Krystal was furious . " You get the hell back here" Krystal yelled. Fox noticed she was crying and she could not stop.  
Slippy and Bill said "do something" Fox started to heat up " She's kissed me before but I ...do it dammit " Fox thought , then he grabbed her she looked at him tears in her eye's " It's going to be alright " Fox said in a soft voice. Then he did it his mouth met hers . Fox expected her to let go but she didn't , Fox was embarrassed but he was enjoying it " It's a good thing Falco isn't watching he thought, but then a military truck came crashing through the wall Falco looked and then started laughing Fox and Krystal pulled away from each other instantly . "Hey Amanda looks like you're not the only having a wedding!" Fox's face grew red " Enough we have to get out of here the base is going to explode in four minutes! So they all hoped on the back of the truck and Falco put it in full throttle, Slippy started to talk to Amanda. " Thanks for rescuing me." Slippy said. "Why wouldn't I rescue my love". Amanda replied . Then Falco cut in "I can't believe you you're such a basket case letting your fiancée rescue you". Then Falco spoke to Bill as he drove the vehicle out of the base and then it exploded behind them. " I'll tell you when we get back to the Great Fox"

8:29 Great Fox

Everyone was happy they took down a secret terrorist base their was a lot to explain on Slippy and Bills part . Everyone sat down in the briefing room each person had a drink and got down to business Bill was getting ready to explain his story but Falco was missing

Falco was on his way to his room he opened the door and man was he surprised he saw Katt sitting in his office chair.  
"K - Katt what the hell are you doing here! " Falco yelled . " I'm here to see my knight in shining armor " Katt said playfully. " Leave " Falco said pointing his feathered finger at the door. " Oh I suppose you want me to take this with me" Katt said holding Falco's free beer ticket. "Give that back" Falco said. "Under one condition, I get to attend the meeting with team Star Fox." Katt offered. Falco thought about it for a moment and sighed "Alright fine just don't do anything stupid ". Katt smiled at him and said "Do I look like Slippy to you?" They both laughed and left Falco's quarters .

( Back to the briefing room)

Fox was starting to lose patience with Falco , he was late as usual. Krystal broke his silence "Fox"  
" Yeah"? he said making eye contact with her. " When the meeting is over can I talk with you... privately " Krystal asked. " Oh uh sure" he said , then he saw the door open it was Falco and Katt. Fox was surprised so he spoke up " Falco what is Katt doing here?"  
" Oh that , she said she has some info "  
"Okay you two may take a seat"

9:00 Star Wolf base

Docking bay

Wolf had gotten a call from someone interested in joining Star Wolf normally he would say " Not interested, but he could use a new member he walked down to the docking bay where the team's three Wolfen's stood then he saw a Titanian fighter ship dock. " This must be the guest's ship he saw the female pilot exit her ship he walked out to greet her it was Garnet . " My name is Garnet I am the outlaw of Titania ".  
"Prove it" Wolf said smirking. So she did , she drew her revolver blaster and said "Tell me what to shoot" Wolf pointed at the "O" in the Star Wolf sign on the wall she aimed and pressed the trigger and the nuclear bullet hit and left a hole in the middle of the O . " "Welcome to the team" he said shaking her hand , both of them had evil smiles on their faces.

Authors note:Well , we'll Star Wolf has a new member. Big action is coming hope you enjoyed the chapter please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

Great Fox

In the briefing room

The whole team sat at the table with Bill, Amanda, and Katt. After everyone was settled Fox stood up and turned on the monitor and had a a set of slides ready. Then he began to speak.

"Okay everyone I'm glad we succeeded in rescuing Slippy , and Bill , but from what Krystal informed me on we are dealing with a top class criminal and her organized crime. Allow me to list a few of these criminal acts ". Everyone was quiet Fox had noticed a fire burning in Krystal's eyes then he continued to speak. " These crimes consist of black marketing , thievery , and a large kill streak , but these are no ordinary murders these are ... murders directed towards the Cerianian race.

Everyone was silent then Slippy broke the silence " Were there any other victims"? "Yes there were victims from many other planets , but from one planet no one was hurt at all, and that planet is ... Venom. Fox said. Every one was shocked

Then Rob came rolling in holding what looked like a disk handing it to Fox , Fox then placed it in the disk player it was a prerecorded message the voice was none other then Garnets "Listen here Star Fox there is a new squad in the galaxy that one is none other then Star Wolf!" Fox's eyes widened he was speechless he knew Star Wolf was an issue but not this large. Then Garnets voice continued to play. " With Wolf, Panther and Leon at my side we are unstoppable I should also mention that your cocky feathered friend , that ugly toad , Oh and I can't forget about those three bitches of yours they will be useless to you so I recommend you back out of our business once and for all , but if you want to take us on that badly, meet us in Corneria city town square one week later"

. Then it stopped everyone was stunned by that unforgivable message Falco then spoke for everyone . "Fox give us some time to prepare for this". then everyone left except for Krystal , even after the horrible message that was just played Fox's heart was beating loudly Krystal could hear it .Fox blushed" Be a man McCloud walk over to her" Fox thought , and so he did , Krystal smiled and began to speak

" Do you have something to tell me?" she asked politely.

"You can hear it can't you?" . Fox asked face still red ,

" Of course I can hear it, it's kind of hard not to"

"Oh well... That's beside the point" Fox said as he took out the Cerianian dagger holding it on the handle vertically , blade pointing towards the ground , then Krystal grabbed hold of the sheath and then together they closed it . "You know what this means right?" Krystal asked . Fox replied instantly. " Yes it means that we will always protect each other in name of The universe right?"

Krystal giggled then said " There is one part you forgot that go's with it". This surprised Fox he then asked " What is the other part?" Fox then heard Krystal's heart beating. " I will tell you when the time comes " she said smiling. Fox then started to complain "Come on if it were the other way around you would just read my mind wouldn't you?" She giggled again. " You know me to we'll Fox". she said as she left the briefing room. Fox suddenly was getting uncomfortable. "If only I had telepathy". he thought to himself.

Star Wolf hideout

Time unknown

Wolf sat down with Leon,Panther, and Garnet. Wolf sliding three beers over one for each member then they started to talk . " That message was played well Garnet" Wolf told her. " Yeah I can't wait to see that face of Falco's ". Leon snickered. Panther was eyeing Garnet looking at her body . Garnet glared at him " It's rude to stare Panther" she said. Panther stopped and said " So Wolf tells me you have some black marketed weapons . " Yes. I do and they are extremely dangerous. "

Leon started to join in on the conversation" So not only does this prove you're Garnet Jones You also held your own against Star Fox You did a good job on getting this one Wolf." Wolf smiled and then got serious. "Okay so do we have our main targets set up, we all know I'm getting McCloud".  
"Yep I've got Falco" Leon said with a smile.  
"Okay I get the Blue bitch".Garnet said  
"Well Panther you get the frog. "  
Panther wasn't very happy but surprisingly he went along with it. "Okay we plan for a week and get those weapons ready. Wolf said as he took a sip from his beer. Then the team left the table.

Great Fox

Time 12:35 a.m

Fox's quarters

Fox was sitting on his bed wondering what that the other part of the blade oath there was. " What could that part be? I mean maybe Krystal just said that to make my mind wonder? No she wouldn't do that besides,she was quite upset before I did the Oath, but after that she acted as if she were a little kid who just got free ice cream".

Fox laid down and looked at the dagger Krystal had given him as a Christmas present , she gave Falco some hard rock CDs , and a fancy wrench to Slippy . Falco gave the whole team money . Slippy gave him the photo frame Fox used for the team had given Slippy a watch , Falco an MP3 player , and gave Krystal an Emerald necklace.

Fox felt hungry he exited his quarters quietly and went to the fridge and looked inside, nothing looked good he closed it and grabbed an apple. " Can't sleep huh Fox?" Fox jumped he looked behind him he saw nothing.

" Fa-father?" He said aloud then he faced forward, he jumped again. Apparently that WAS his father. " You're still the same as ever I remember your mom saying when you can't sleep just grab an apple and go to bed". Fox was starting to feel embarrassed . "Dad quit it , for all I know Krystal or any of the other members could be watching. "Okay then Fox see you later oh and have fun on your honeymoon". "DAD!" Fox almost yelled he then went back to his quarters , he took a bite of the apple and started to wonder.

" Honeymoon, just like Tricky had told me a couple years ago on Sauria ". Fox took another bite of his apple, then he was going to throw it away but instead it on a stand on top of his dresser grabbed the Cerianian dagger and threw it aiming for the apple , and unexpectedly hit the apple. A satisfied smile grew on the vulpine's face. " That'll be the head of anyone who messes with my team". He laid down then soon fell asleep.

The next morning on the Great Fox

Krystal woke up and rises from her bed putting on a tank top and a pair of skinny jeans and left her room it seemed that no one was up she sensed everyone was in their rooms including Fox, she couldn't help but smile. " I wonder what my hero is up to? "

She knocked on his door " no answer " Krystal saw Fox laying on his bed in slacks and shirtless , then suddenly Falco stood behind her. " Morning Krystal " Krystal turned around. "Oh good morning Falco". Krystal looked at his chest and asked " Does he always sleep without a shirt?" Falco started to reply  
"Yeah he always does, do you like it? Krystal blushed " What do you mean by that Falco?" Falco laughed " Just messing with ya ". Falco then left closing the door behind him.

Fox then just so happened to wake up and when he did he jumped . "K-Krystal what are you doing in here?" Krystal then replied " Falco and I were just saying good morning" Fox's face grew pink, then Krystal asked " By the way what's up with the apple?" Fox looked at the dagger blade inside the apple. " Oh that was target practice". Krystal had an odd look on her face. " At midnight?"

Fox started to explain. " I couldn't sleep because I was hungry so I went and grabbed an apple. Krystal then said "That doesn't explain the dagger".Fox was growing more tense by the minute "I had to get that nervousness out of me plus I was bored". Krystal then said " What made you nervous?" Fox then got up from his bed. " It was my Dad he said uh ... good luck facing the enemy's ahead". Krystal's eye's grew a little sad. " Oh ok "she said as she left Fox's room.

Authors note: Well this chapter was just a part of what's going on during the week before the show down between Star Fox and Star Wolf , oh and Katt will have a bigger role in the story . Please rate and review tell me how I did in this chapter. Thanks for your support :D


End file.
